blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Add cities - Strategic improvement
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=94.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 23:49:28 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Add cities - Strategic improvement Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Add cities - Strategic improvement « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Add cities - Strategic improvement (Read 548 times) Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Add cities - Strategic improvement « on: May 11, 2015, 06:54:36 AM » Can you add a feature to improve war management, and to add a strategic layer to wars? I was thinking to adding cities. There is your capital, and other cities. You have like one city per 5000 kms of land, and they are your manpower stock. More cities you have, more manpower you have. The attacker has to choose their target(s) one turn before of the system actually launching the (ground) offensive. For example: Saddam Hussein, leader of Iraq, decides to attack Wladimiria. His attack plan is: bombing Wladimirian airforce (this attack will be resolved as soon as he click the "bomb" button), using his navy to bomb their ground forces near Elysium, one of Wladimirian cities (this attack will be resolved as with airforce), and then mobilize 20k men against Elysium, garrisoned by 14k Wladimirian soldiers, send 10k men to one of their factories to capture it, and... Nothing else, because he already planned 2 actions with his ground forces. As long as the war is fought on the land of the enemy, so you are capturing their territory, you can plan (and launch on the next turn) max two offensives. When the war is fought on your own land, instead, you can plan (and still launch them on the next turn) up to three ground offensives! The captured structures, anyway, won't give you any resources until the war is over. Also, when you plan an attack on a target, the enemy will be notified with a message like "An army from Iraq is marching to Elysium". You can deduct how many men are marching there by spying the armed forces in the enemy land. If they were 80k before of the war declaration, and now they are 50k... Then the enemy is complexively using 30k men in these two offensives. Eventually, when you move your men from one of the cities you own to another one of your own cities, this movement won't be notified to the enemy. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #1 on: May 13, 2015, 07:16:53 AM » seems like a good idea, i don't know about implementation though, that would prolly drive up the time it takes to tyrannosaurus rek someone Logged TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #2 on: May 13, 2015, 07:26:09 AM » I'm fine with adding cities for the purpose of ending the war when they are all captured, instead of requiring annihilating the enemy army. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #3 on: May 13, 2015, 08:07:41 AM » Quote from: Estagon on May 11, 2015, 06:54:36 AM Can you add a feature to improve war management, and to add a strategic layer to wars? I was thinking to adding cities. There is your capital, and other cities. You have like one city per 5000 kms of land, and they are your manpower stock. More cities you have, more manpower you have. The attacker has to choose their target(s) one turn before of the system actually launching the (ground) offensive. For example: Saddam Hussein, leader of Iraq, decides to attack Wladimiria. His attack plan is: bombing Wladimirian airforce (this attack will be resolved as soon as he click the "bomb" button), using his navy to bomb their ground forces near Elysium, one of Wladimirian cities (this attack will be resolved as with airforce), and then mobilize 20k men against Elysium, garrisoned by 14k Wladimirian soldiers, send 10k men to one of their factories to capture it, and... Nothing else, because he already planned 2 actions with his ground forces. As long as the war is fought on the land of the enemy, so you are capturing their territory, you can plan (and launch on the next turn) max two offensives. When the war is fought on your own land, instead, you can plan (and still launch them on the next turn) up to three ground offensives! The captured structures, anyway, won't give you any resources until the war is over. Also, when you plan an attack on a target, the enemy will be notified with a message like "An army from Iraq is marching to Elysium". You can deduct how many men are marching there by spying the armed forces in the enemy land. If they were 80k before of the war declaration, and now they are 50k... Then the enemy is complexively using 30k men in these two offensives. Eventually, when you move your men from one of the cities you own to another one of your own cities, this movement won't be notified to the enemy. Great idea, the battles are a bit stale right now. "Whoever has the biggest number wins" is such a boring way of doing it. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #4 on: May 13, 2015, 10:06:53 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on May 13, 2015, 08:07:41 AM Great idea, the battles are a bit stale right now. "Whoever has the biggest number wins" is such a boring way of doing it. Now that you mention it, that would be a good mechanic Logged Al-Saqqaf Newbie Offline 48 Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #5 on: May 13, 2015, 05:49:24 PM » I think this is a great idea. Logged South Yemen Formerly known as Saracen. ZombiLoin Newbie Offline 6 Personal Text Darskel - Divine League Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « Reply #6 on: May 14, 2015, 06:58:14 PM » Additionally, I think it would be cool if there was a separation between a "standing army" and a "war-time draft army." I think it would reduce the amount of elite-mobs that every body is fond of. This would tie into the cities offensive thing by making you send your best troops to defend your most strategically important points, while you could use your draft army as a buffer or a reserve force. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40716 Vive Darskel, Vive La Ligue Divine! Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Add cities - Strategic improvement SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2